Un Noël pas comme les autres
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Un matin de Noël avec Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Severus & Voldemort.


**... Ou un Noël pour Voldemort =) **

**C'est une Fic que j'ai écris en 2007 et que je viens de retrouver. C'est une fic où il faut pas ne prendre la tête & juste apprécier.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy se leva comme a son habitude dans son manoir qui était devenu le quartier général de Voldemort. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain quand il se vit dans le miroir il poussa un hurlement qui s'entendit dans toute sa demeure.

En effet il venait de rendre compte que ses superbes cheveux blond, habituellement lisse étaient en brosse au dessus de sa tête avec une couleur rouge éclatante et un peu de blanc sur les pointes. Si on ne savait pas qu'il avait les cheveux longs on aurai pu croire qu'il portait un chapeau de Noël. Puis il remarqua qu'il y avait écrit en noir près de son crane les lettres "**BB**" signifiant **B**ellatrix **B**lack. Il se mit a rugir.

" Bellatrix ! "

Il se précipita hors de sa chambre, bousculant Severus au passage qui lança un " HEY ! ". Mais il fut pris d'un fou rire en voyant les cheveux de son ami.

Bellatrix déjeunait tranquillement dans le salon en compagnie de Voldemort quand Lucius entra dans la pièce rouge de rage. La sorcière leva les yeux et failli recracher le jus d'orange qu'elle avait dans la bouche en voyant Lucius.

" Bellatrix ! Je vais te tuer !! " S'écria t-il en se lançant à la poursuite de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière encore morte de rire se leva de sa chaise pour échapper à Lucius, s'en suivit une course poursuite dans le salon. Bellatrix arrivait toujours à avoir une longueur d'avance. Voldemort regardait la scène non sans une certaine jalousie. La brune était réputée pour ses farces. Severus en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Les envies de meurtre de Lucius s'était calmé mais il continuait à poursuivre sa belle-sœur.

Voldemort se mit à envier Lucius, non pas pour sa coupe de cheveux, mais pour l'attention que lui portait Bellatrix. Bien sur Bellatrix l'avait remarqué puisqu'il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son maître. Mais rien de plus. Il n'était pas un ami comme Lucius ou Severus.

En réalité il n'avait pas d'amis. Il n'en voulait pas, du moins au début. Maintenant il soufrait de cette solitude. Un autre éclat de rire de Bellatrix le ramena à la réalité, il décida de faire remarquer qu'il était là en toussant. L'effet fut immédiat : ils s'arrêtèrent de courir, mais la sorcière avait toujours une immense sourire.

" Bellatrix, aurais-tu la gentillesse de rendre à notre cher Lucius ses cheveux."

La brune voulu répliquer mais le regard de Voldemort l'en dissuada. Elle agita sa baguette et les cheveux de Lucius redevint normaux.

" Bon, moi j'y vais. Il me reste quelque course à faire.  
- Maintenant ? Mais tu vas où ? Lui demanda Lucius.  
- Mais enfin ! Aujourd'hui c'est Noël, tu n'as pas remarqué pourtant tu avais un très beau chapeau il y a quelques secondes. Se moqua Bellatrix, pour toute réponse Lucius lui fit la moue. Bref je suis pas une sauvage quand même, je fais des cadeaux pour Noël. Moi !  
- Même moi ? S'intéressa Lucius.  
- Hey ! C'est Noël bien sur que tu en auras un. Allez j'y vais. "

En un " pop " la sorcière disparu. Voldemort quand à lui réfléchissait sur les paroles de Bellatrix. Il n'avais jamais eu de cadeaux pour Noël, il s'en avait jamais fait aussi. Il était toujours resté seul. En même temps il se voyait mal acheter des cadeaux à ses Mangemorts.

" Bonjour ! S'exclama Severus en entrant dans le salon. Oh, Lucius pourquoi tu as enlevé ton chapeau ? Narcissa ne t'avais pas vu avec.  
- Bon ça va hein.  
- Allez c'était juste une blague ! T'as vu ce qu'elle ma fait pour Halloween ? "

Lucius sourit en se disant qu'effectivement il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre. Voir un Severus tout bleu en boxer était pire que sa coiffure.

" Et sinon, tu as prévu quelque chose de spécial pour Noël ?  
- Oui j'aimerai bien aller à Paris avec Cissy. Si vous me l'accorder. Demanda Lucius à son Maître en espérant qu'il n'ait pas une mission qui lui tombe dessus.  
- Oui. "

Lucius sourit. Soudain un cri strident se fit entendre.

" Cissy ! " S'exclama Lucius inquiet.

Les trois hommes se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Narcissa. Quand il furent arrivé à destination ils virent Bellatrix et Narcissa. Cette dernière avait une robe dans les mains.

" Je te le répète encore Bella il fallait pas !  
- C'est pour ça tout ce bruit ? Pour une robe ? Demanda Severus.  
- Une robe ? UNE ROBE ? Mais enfin regarde comme elle est belle ! Mon Dieu Bella je t'aime trop ! Lui dit Narcissa avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur.  
- Ro mais faites pas cette tête j'ai aussi des choses pour vous !"

A ce moment Voldemort repartit dans le salon, il ne voulait pas être se sentir exclu, même si le mal était déjà fait.

" Tiens Severus et toi Lucius. "

Bellatrix leur tendit un paquet à chacun. Severus avait eu droit à un kit complet de chaudrons, flacons et fioles pour ses potions. Lucius avait eu une canne avec un serpent en guise de manche.

" Wahou ! Bella, c'est trop beau ! Merci " S'exclamèrent les hommes en embrassant chacun Bellatrix sur la joue.  
- Rien n'est trop beau pour vous ! Bon Lucius, Cissy je vous laisse je sais que vous devait partir."

Bellatrix descendit au salon. Elle cherchait Voldemort qui était partit pendant sa distribution, du coup il n'avait pas eu son cadeau. Elle le trouva debout devant la cheminée, elle s'avance d'un pas hésitant.

" Hum, vous êtes partit avant que j'ai eu le temps de vous donner ceci. " Lui dit Bellatrix en lui tendant un peu paquet vert et argent.

Pendant quelques instants Voldemort fut incapable de bouger, puis il prit le paquet d'un main tremblante. Il ouvrit le cadeau de Bellatrix et pour la première fois de sa vie il fut incapable de parler. Il avait comme perdu la parole. Dans ses mains il tenait un bracelet en argent avec un serpent au yeux incrustés de diamants verts qui ondulait tout le long de la chaîne. Bellatrix eu peur de son silence.

" Quoi ? Il est moche ? Je peux le ramener si vous voulez, je pensais ...  
- Non ! Bellatrix il est magnifique. Me ... Merci beaucoup. Coupa Voldemort reconnaissant en mettant son cadeau au poignet. Comment je pourrai te remercier ? "

Bellatrix pensa qu'un baiser ne serait pas de trop et à ce moment là Voldemort entra dans ses pensés.

_" D'accord " _

Puis l'instant d'après Voldemort embrassait à pleine bouche Bellatrix, elle fut d'abord surprise mais se ressaisit bien vite.

Severus entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard mais il fit vit demi-tour en voyant Bellatrix et Voldemort en train s'embrasser et que ce dernier conduisant la jeune femme vers la table en enlevant son T-Shirt. Severus partit dans sa chambre et jeta un sort d'insonorisation, étant donné que sa chambre était à côté du salon et qu'il ne voulait pas être déranger des cris qui aller d'un instant à l'autre provenir du salon.

**Fin**


End file.
